


Shades of Memories

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knifeplay, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: Once you worked for Penguin but left a few years ago under difficult circumstances. Now he wants you to work for him again and sends no other than Victor Zsasz to convince you to come back.





	1. Chapter 1

Something was off. You felt it the moment you stepped inside your apartment. There was a disturbance in the air. Carefully, you closed the door behind you and slid the pocket knife out from its hiding place inside your boots. On silent feet, you trotted down the hallway towards your living room. One step inside and you felt a cold blade on your throat, a firm body pressing against your backside, and an arm wrapped around your waist.

“You’re good, Y/N. But not as good as me,” a smug voice whispered in your ear. 

You tensed, recognizing the voice and the familiar scent of leather invading your space. 

“Zsasz.” You swallowed hard, feeling the blade rasp against your skin. 

“Aww, you remember me. I’m flattered,” he crooned, moving his leather gloved hand to cup your hip, giving it a light squeeze. Your breath hitched, his closeness bringing a pleasurable heat to your sex you weren’t willing to admit.

“Kind of hard to forget someone who once tried to kill you,” you sneered and glanced back at him. His brown eyes glimmered in the darkness, sending more heat through your flesh. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t try and I never stop. You’re just lucky Penguin decided to keep you alive.” His gaze travelled down your body while he spoke, his voice turning dark and hoarse. “I bet I left some lovely scars on that beautiful skin of yours.” He wanted to trace every one of those scars, feeling the puckered lines under his tongue. He growled, feeling himself hardening at the thought. 

You ignored the shivers rolling down your skin and gave him a glare. “Why are you here, Zsasz?” 

Victor loosened his grip and you slid away from him, looking up at him as you turned around to face him. He was still holding his knife, ready to strike if necessary. 

“You heard about the licences, right?” 

You nodded cautiously. Of course, you heard of Penguin’s licence to misconduct. It was spreading quickly through Gotham’s underworld but you’d never given it a second thought. You’d always been able to work under the radar ever since the time you stopped working for Penguin. Or so you’d thought. As Gotham’s deadliest assassin now stood before you, you weren’t so sure about that anymore. Had Penguin kept a track on you all these years? Or had Zsasz done it on his own will? That thought sent goosebumps down your skin and you pushed those thoughts away. 

“Well, sweetheart. Penguin wants you to come back and work for him. It’s either that or you won’t get one of those licences,” he said with a smirk. 

“I’ve managed very well so far,” you snorted and gave him an insolent glare. Victor kept smirking as he slithered closer to you and you instinctively backed away until you felt the wall behind you. The hitman was close to you now, his breath brushing your lips and you felt a tingling sensation pulse between your legs. 

“You know Penguin. He can make life… difficult for you,” Zsasz threatened in a whisper and your stomach knotted as a chill went through you. Yes, you knew that very well. You could still feel the blade cut through your skin as you stared into the dark eyes of the man that inflicted them on you. 

“He has the grand opening of his new club tomorrow night. Be there. Get the licence and then you can go on with your life. It’s as simple as that.” 

Victor stepped back and you could breathe again, still pressing yourself against the wall as you watched him strode towards the living room doorway. 

“Later,” he said as he turned around and walked backwards with a smirk curling his lips. 

You stared at the empty doorway until you heard the front door close. You inhaled a shaky breath, trying to get rid of the mixed feelings of fear and desire inside of you but failing miserably. 

* * *

The Iceberg Lounge was already brewing with idle chatter and laughs from the various people of Gotham when you entered the club. You had contemplated over and over whether to come here or not. So many options had been running through your head but every one of them ended up with you meeting death in the hands of Victor Zsasz. And that’s not how you wanted to feel his hands on you. He had been on your mind ever since his little visit and the more you thought about, the more you wanted him. It was crazy, you knew that. He had tortured you, left scars on your body and soul that could never be erased. But there had always been this unspoken thing between you two back when you worked for Penguin; a whispering desire percolating between you whenever you were close to each other and you knew you weren’t alone with your feelings. As much as Victor could be cold and emotionless, he could be equally warm and passionate. 

Tonight, you’d chosen a black, backless cocktail dress that hugged your curves tightly and a pair of matching high heels. The dress revealed some of the scars on your back and you wanted Victor to see them, knowing how much it would awoke his desire. The entrance door closed behind you and you sashayed through the crowd with confident steps, slowly skimming the place for any signs of the hitman. 

Victor noticed you the moment you stepped inside the club, his eyes drawn to your beauty shining through the dim lights of the club. His gaze trailed down the shape of your body; how your curves accentuated in the tight, little dress you were wearing. His eyes followed you making your way through the club and his breath hitched when your bare back was revealed to him. He couldn’t see the scars from where he stood but he knew they were there. He knew every inch of your body, every single spot where he left a scar to beautify your skin. A slow grin spread on his face as he followed in your path. 

“You look beautiful, Y/N,” a voice murmured close to your ear, lips gracing your earlobe. You tensed but smiled at the familiar voice. Victor’s hot breath stroke your neck as his fingers ran down the exposed skin on your back, tracing the small scars he left there, making you shiver. “I knew you’d come.” 

“Did you now?” you asked with a smirk and shifted your head to the side to glance back at him, flesh tingling when you met his dark eyes rimmed with lust. 

“I should pat you down for weapons, sweetheart,” he rasped, his hands finding their way to the curve of your hips, kneading them firmly and you moaned softly. 

“Then why don’t you?” you purred and pushed your butt back against him, heat spreading through your core at the feeling of his bulge. Victor growled and grabbed your wrist, dragging you with him to a backdoor which he opened and pulled you inside an empty room. He pushed you to face against the wall, and you braced yourself with your hand against the hard surface and gasped from the impact. 

“Have you been a bad girl, Y/N?” he enquired while his hands felt their way up your waist and cupped your breasts, squeezing them gently, hardening your nipples. Already, you felt yourself getting wet from his roughness. 

“Guess you have to check and see,” you gasped as he kneaded your breasts. Victor chuckled softly and moved his hands down your body again, around to your back where he caressed your scars with the light touch of his fingers. 

_‘So beautiful,’_ he pondered, his dark orbs lingering to admire each scar exposed to his gaze. 

A breathless moan escaped your lips and you closed your eyes, wondering how far he would avert from the delicious game you were playing. 

Your moan reached Victor’s ears and he woke up from his trance, fixing his eyes on your face, your eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He was pulled back to the game, discarding the feeling of your scars for now. There would be a time for that later. 

“So far it looks like you’ve been a very good girl,” he cooed as his hands roamed your thighs, sneaking up underneath your dress. You gasped when his hands felt their way up your inner thighs and your body jolted when his fingertips brushed against your clothed vulva. 

“Mmm…maybe I was wrong,” he husked with lust when he felt your dampened panties. “Looks like you’re a very naughty girl, Y/N.” 

He lifted your dress above your butt with ease, then sliding his fingers into your underwear. Moaning, you pushed up your ass, granting him access. He chuckled and slipped a finger inside your moist pussy. 

“Oh, fuck,” you groaned when his finger entered you, moaning louder when he inserted a second, then a third digit into your slick heat and started pumping. Victor’s breath was hot and rapid against your neck as he fucked you with his fingers. It only took a few seconds before you felt a tight knot in your lower belly and you knew you were close. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” you cried out when you tightened around him and pleasure erupted throughout your body as your orgasm washed over you. 

Victor chuckled through his heavy breathing and slipped his fingers out of you, then smoothing down your dress while you were desperately clinging onto the wall in post-orgasmic bliss. 

“No weapons, Y/N. Looks like you’re a good girl after all,” he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. His lips graced your neck and his fingers gently touched your scars before he pulled himself away from you. He took a few steps back but you turned around and grabbed his hand, looking at him with a lingering lust in your eyes. Victor halted and met your lustful gaze with a raised eyebrow. 

“Come to my place later and I show you just how bad I can be,” you whispered as you leaned into his ear. You gave him a wicked glance before you sauntered past him with a devilish smirk on your lips. 

Victor watched your swaying hips as you walked out of the room and he grinned widely, showing his perfect teeth. Tonight ended up more satisfying than he planned but he wasn’t one to complain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hurry to get home after Penguin`s grand opening to get there before Victor does, but of course he`s already waiting for you. 

You had it all planned in your head, but you should’ve learned that when it came to Zsasz, planning was useless. He was always one step ahead. That became very evident when you arrived home that night and found Victor settled in the armchair in your living room with a smile dangling on the corner of his lips. You thought you ended things quickly at Penguin’s party, leaving right after getting the license but apparently you weren’t fast enough. **  
**

“Victor,” you greeted calmly, not revealing your surprise. But of course, he noticed, just like he always did.

“Y/N,” he cooed back, his legs crossed and either arm was resting on the armrests. His button-up jacket thrown across the backrest of the armchair, his torso tucked inside a purple waistcoat that hugged his chest in all the right places, and a pair of tight slacks strained around his firm thighs. Damn, how you loved those thighs. Smiling back, you ignored the heat rushing down your belly and approached him. Victor wasted no time as he yanked you down on his lap and you gasped sharply from the force. You were straddling him, and he was stroking your thighs firmly, his dark eyes examining you with a wicked gaze. 

 “So…you said something about showing me what a bad girl you can be…” he enquired while nibbling on the sensitive skin on your neck. Moaning, you rocked your hips against him, feeling the bulge in his slacks press against your sex.

“Mmhmm,” you mumbled and zipped his pants open with a playful look at him. Victor let his head fall back against the backrest and groaned lowly when your nimble fingers wrapped around his half erect cock, pulling him out. It hardened in your hand as you started stroking it slowly, eliciting strings of moans from the hitman. The sounds he was making lit a fire between your legs.

“You like that, baby?” you purred as you continued pleasuring him and earned a deep growl in return. Smiling, you let go of him and got off his lap, walking away with a giggle and giving him a show as you rolled your hips seductively.

Victor glared at you, both aroused and angry, but you just winked at him over your shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen. Victor couldn’t help but smirk. You were such a little tease. He might have to teach you a lesson.

It wasn’t long until you felt his arms around your waist, pushing you against the kitchen table.

“You’re playing a very dangerous game, sweetheart,” he whispered in your ear, teeth nibbling on your earlobe. You made the tiniest little moan and ground your butt against him.

“Maybe I like it a bit dangerous,” you voiced in a saucy tone.

“Is that so?” Victor chuckled, and you gasped when you felt a cold blade against your neck. Slowly, he moved it down the exposed skin on your back, and you shuddered as the coldness hit your warm skin.

“Is this what you want, huh?” Before you could react, he cut through the thin material of your dress, and it fell in shreds onto the floor. He forced you around, a toothy grin on his face as he cut your bra in half and your breasts fell out. He cut your panties just as quickly, and you found yourself naked in front of the assassin, cheeks burning from the intensity of his gaze as he studied every inch of your body.

Victor studied the faded scars he left on your body all those years ago, softly following their shape with his fingertips. His breathing quickened with each scar he touched, his cock swelling at the feeling of the puckered lines under his fingers. You shuddered and closed your eyes, relishing at the sweet touch of his fingers until he reached the top of your naked womanhood. You fluttered your eyes open and met his darkened, brown orbs. His gaze dropped and a smirk curled his lips when he saw your glistening cunt.

“Oh, you naughty girl. You just love this, don’t you?” he mocked, a hint of lust in his voice. Your gaze dropped to his exposed cock, and you bit your lip at the sight of the throbbing, hard length. Fuck, how you wanted to feel him inside you, rough and relentless.

Victor pushed you down, so you sat on the table, and you let him spread your legs apart, too lost in the desire to think straight. The feeling of his fingers running lightly over your silky smooth folds caused your whole body to jerk, and you let out a small gasp. Slowly, he worked his fingers up and down and back and forth, let your juices soak his fingers, your sweet scent filling his nose. Your legs started to shake uncontrollably as the pleasure built up in the deepest part of your stomach.

Victor leaned into your ear, his hand twisting in your hair. You gasped and arched your back, your hands gripping the edge of the table tightly.

“Such a naughty girl you are, Y/N,” he crooned in your ear. “You make my fingers sopping wet, baby.”

His words made you tremble with desire and his lips caught yours, kissing you softly while rubbing your pussy, his tongue playing with yours as he pushed a finger inside. You whimpered as he pumped slowly into your soaked cunt. Victor gave your hair a firm yank, making you gasp and whine. He chuckled darkly and slipped a second finger deep inside you, and pushed his thumb against your clit, rubbing it slowly.

“Oh God! P-Please…” you begged breathlessly, giving him a pleading gaze. He had a lecherous grin on his face as he continued stroking your velvet walls with his long fingers.

“You look so sexy; all desperate and needy, little girl. Your begs and pleads just makes my cock harder and harder, just makes me wanna tease you more.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God!” Your moans grew louder and louder, more needy and desperate as pleasure tightened into a knot in your lower belly.

You were so close! So close…just a little bit more…

Suddenly all pleasure withdrew as Victor’s thumb slipped off your clit, and his fingers pulled out of you slowly, leaving you with an aching emptiness inside of you.

“Nononono!” you squirmed helplessly, eyes pleading for more.

“Such a naughty and desperate girl,” he snickered with a devilish smirk and pushed his soaked fingers between your lips. Moaning, you sucked your juices off, tasting your arousal. Victor groaned, his dark, dilated eyes watching as his fingers moved in and out of your delicious mouth.

“Tell me, what does my naughty, little girl want?” he inquired after pulling his fingers out and started rubbing his wet fingertip on one of your nipples, sending a wave of pleasure through your flesh.

“Please fuck me, Victor!” you mewled and cried out in pain when he pinched your hard bud.

“Oh, I don’t know, baby…Are you gonna be a good girl?”

He twisted your nipple a little harder, and you squirmed, trying to get away from the pain surging your body. Victor took a firm grip on your neck to hold you still, and you felt all your walls falling as you slid into submission.

“Yes! Oh God, yes! I’ll be good but please just fuck me, Sir!”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Victor murmured and his grip on your neck loosened. He turned you around, spreading your legs and teasing your entrance with the tip of his cock, and you bit back a moan.

“Bend over,” he ordered, and you obeyed willingly by leaning over the table and resting your upper body on the hard surface. Victor plunged forward and slipped inside you with one, deep stroke.

“Oh fuck!” You let out a high-pitched moan as he stretched you out and began to move with quick and rough thrusts, his hands gripping your ass, fingers digging into your soft flesh. You held a desperate grasp on the edge of the table, the table rocking and creaking as Victor took you with such force you were thrown straight into an overwhelming orgasm. Your vision blurred as pleasure consumed your body and you screamed, clenching around the thick cock pounding your dripping pussy.

Victor pumped through your climax, chasing his own as he watched your orgasm shake your body violently. Soon, he felt his balls tightening and growled as he rammed your seeping cunt with one last, deep thrust and emptied all of his pleasure inside you. He collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily. You laid there, feeling his weight on your body until you both had calmed down from your high.

“So, are you gonna be a good girl from now on,” Victor mumbled into your neck. You smiled and glanced sideways, meeting his exhausted gaze.

“Oh, I don’t know, Victor. Not when your punishment is this pleasurable,” you said smugly.

Victor laughed softly and rose to his feet, picking you up in his arms and wrapping your legs around his waist.

“Guess I have to punish you harder then,” he proclaimed with a wolfish grin as he carried you to your bedroom, where he would spend the whole night showing you what a bad girl you were.


End file.
